Jago
Jago is a character and one of the protagonists from the Killer Instinct series of video games. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black Panther VS Jago * Jago vs Blake Belladonna * Jago vs Casey Rhodes * Jago vs Fei Long * Jago VS Garnet '(Complete) * [[Haohmaru VS Jago|'Haohmaru VS Jago]] (Complete) * Jago vs Iron Fist * Jin Kazama VS Jago * Kung Lao vs Jago * [[Liu Kang vs Jago|'Liu Kang vs Jago']] (Complete) * Long VS Jago * Jago vs Mitsurugi * [[Ryu VS Jago|'Ryu VS Jago']] (Complete) * Ryu Hayabusa vs Jago * Scorpion VS Jago * Jago vs. Strider Hiryu * Jago vs Sub-Zero * Taka vs Jago * [[White Ranger vs Jago|'White Ranger vs Jago']] (Complete) With Black Orchid * Jago and Black Orchid vs Nina Williams and Anna Williams (with Black Orchid) Possible Opponents * The Meta (Red vs Blue, As Shadow Jago) * Leone (Akame ga Kill) History Jago was abandoned as a baby at a secluded monastery in the Himalayas where he was trained by the Monks of the Tiger. When he reached adulthood a fellow warrior—under the influence of an evil force—tried to murder him, but Jago killed the man in self-defense. To atone for this sin he became a hermit, isolating himself in a mountain cave and turning his thoughts inward, meditating on his actions and the guilt he carried from the act. During this time, he was visited by the Tiger Spirit and infused with a tremendous power. Death Battle Info: Jago. Aliases: Jago, The Tiger Warrior, Tiger Monk, and The Star Pupil of The Tiger Monks. ' Age: 22-30. Height: 5'10" / 178 cm. Occupation: Meditating and Training. '''Feats. ' * 'Defeated Orchid. ' * '''Defeated Sabrewulf. * Defeated Shadow Jago. * Exorcised Omen himself. ''' * '''Defeated his personal assassin. * '--It was Sadira who can use moves to ignore durability. ' * Reunited with his sister, Orchid. * Won the third Killer Instinct Tournament. ' * '''Was trained the the legendary Abbot. ' * '''Defeated Gargos 2,000 years in the past. * Has defeated a countless number of "Omens." ' * '''Became the strongest Tiger Monk at the fastest pace. ' * 'After a long period of meditation Jago had mastered the Tiger Spirit. ' * 'Fought against UltraTech's Butcher, Fulgore on three separate occasions. ' * '--First time Jago demolished Fulgore. ' * '--Second time Jago needed Orchid's help. ' * '--Third time Jago and Fulgore fought to a standstill. ' Physicality. ' * '''Can lift a car with telekinesis. ' * Destroyed a wooden pillar with a single kick. ''' * '''Should be physically on par with other Killer Instinct Combatants. * Can easily lift other Killer Instinct combatants over his shoulder. ' * '''His punches and kicks can send other Killer Instinct combatants flying. ' Speed. * 'Comparable to Cinder who can fly across an Island. ' * 'Fought on par with Fulgore who has a Relativistic Satellite laser. ' * 'Defeated Eyedol in the Killer Instinct comments who can summon meteors at will and is able to dodge them. ' * 'Scales to Glacius who is on par with ARIA, ARIA can think and react faster than every supercomputer on the Planet. ' 'Durability. ' * '''Survived a beat down from Gargos in the present. * '--Gargos had gotten much stronger from their previous encounter. ' * Stabbed through the chest by Fulgore and got up. * Took hits from Sadira who can use her needles to ignore durability. ' * '''Can use his Instinct Mode to heal wounds and other body hurting methods. ' '''Skills and Abilities . * Skilled Martial Artist. ' * '--Knows Kung Fu, Tae Kwon Do, Karate, and surprisingly Ninjitsu. ' * '''Skilled Swordsman. ' * 'Fire Manipulation. ' * 'Incredibly Wise. ' Kora Sword. * '''Jago's main weapon. * A long and curved blade used by many Chinese Warriors. ''' * '''Efficient in cutting and slashing the opponent. * '-Not very good at stabbing.' Moveset. ' * '''Neck Cutter: An overhead sword slash with Jago's Kora. ' * 'Laser Blade: Combo of upwards slashes with Jago's Kora. ' * 'Endokuken: A Fireball launched from Jago's hand which can be charged for more powerful results or shot automatically, similar to Ryu's Hadoken. ' * 'Wind Kick: Roundhouse kick which can reach up to several meters and can sometimes cause Jago to cross the entire stage. ' * 'Tiger Fury: A quick and powerful rising uppercut which can be used three times in a row, similar to Ryu's Shoryuken. ' * 'Double Roundhouse: This move is similar to the Wind Kick but can be performed two times in a row. ' * 'Shadow Endokuken: Variation of the Endokuken, does much more damage than a normal Endokuken. ' * '''Shadow Laser Blade: Variation of Laser Blade in which Jago swings his Kora five times and does much more damage than the normal Laser Blade. * Shadow Tiger Fury: Variation of Tiger Fury which does much more damage than the normal Tiger Fury. ' * '''Shadow Wind Kick: Variation of Wind Kick which hits five times and does much more damage than the normal Wind Kick. ' 'Instinct Mode. ' * 'Activated in dire situations. ' * 'Heals Jago with every hit he lands on a foe. ' * 'Can fire two Endokukens at once. ' * 'Has a really cool Tiger Emblem behind him when activated. ' 'No Mercies. ' * 'Short and quick finishes that kill or severely wound the opponent, similar to Mortal Kombat's Fatalities. ' * '''--Sword Stab: Jago slashes across his opponent with his katana twice before stabbing them through the chest. * '--Falling Car: Jago begins to meditate and uses telekinesis to drop a car on his opponent.' * '--Jago throws a charged Endouken which incinerates the enemy. ' * '--Jago spins and throws a sword made of energy to his opponent, stabbing them. ' Weaknesses. ' * '''Constantly keeping himself in control to not give into the influences of Gargos. ' * '--Does not just include Shadow Jago. ' * 'Skilled in many Martial Arts, expert in none. ' * '''Charging an Endokuken can leave him wide open. Gallery Jago As seen in the Killer Instinct Comics.jpg|Jago as seen in the Killer Instinct Comics. 1831175-jago_vs_riptor_killer_instinct_3.jpg|Jago battling Riptor in the Killer Instinct Comics. Jago_KI1_Poster.jpg|Jago as seen in Killer Instinct 1. Jago and Orchid.jpg|Jago and his sister Orchid as seen in Killer Instinct 1. Jago battling Fulgore.jpg|Jago battling Fulgore as seen in Killer Instinct 1. Killer Instinct - Jago's Card.png|Jago's Card Jago_KI2.jpg|Jago as seen in Killer Instinct 2. Jago and Glacius.jpg|Jago as seen battling Glacius in Killer Instinct 2. Jago Concept Art.jpg|Jago's Concept Art for Killer Instinct 2013. Jago battling T.J. Combo.png|Jago battling T.J. Combo as seen in Killer Instinct 2013. Jago_Classic_Costume_-_Render.png|Jago in his Classic Outfit as seen in Killer Instinct 2013. Jago_TigerLair_Blue.jpg|Jago as seen in Killer Instinct 2013. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Killer Instinct Characters Category:Xbox Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sword Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Asian Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Priest/Priestess Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Playable Character Category:Machete Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Cats Category:Healers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator